legendary_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Shikishin
"I have given you the powers of a true God, my child. Now, you must choose what your power will be used for. You're making me choose? Yes. Between the road to light and the road to darkness. Your choice will impact all of existance. Neither suits me. I'm taking the middle road. Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall? No. It's the road to dawn." 'S'hiki'S'hin (SS) is a character created by Silver Sage. About Shikishin is the ultimate form of SS, who has become a literal God. The "God of Chaos" is destined to keep the balance between light and darkness equal. Birth Shikishin, God of Observation, was born in Age (INSERT AGE HERE). It came into existance when SS was healed by the Creator God after his battle with Oni. The Creator was called to Earth after the cries and pleas from the Lookout Crew and SS' family. They screamed for the Creator to appear and, knowing the unstoppable evil force SS had just saved everything from, he did. He explained that the only way SS could be helped was if he was turned into a god. Everyone thought this was a good idea but then the Creator explained what SS would have to do. He couldn't see his friends, family, or Earth itself for 100 years, with 2 days to spend on the planet. Memori made the hard call to accept it. SS was turned into Shikishin and was given his first set of two day visits. After those 2 days and a heartfelt goodbye from everybody, SS, knowing he may very well never see any of his friends ever again, began his long travel through dimensions. Power The Shikishin's power is impossible to name. It constantly grows at an exponential rate and grows due to the observing done by the God. This is why it refuses to fight, it knows that if the battle begins it might not end until multiple dimensions are obliterated. The only time it will ever fight is if the Creator God tells it to fend off some evil spirit and it is fully aware that the Creator God can stop him if it does lose control. It is able to give off explosions and beams of light as its celestial form and capable of normal fighting techniques as its bodily form. SS can also give a fraction of his never ending power to anybody he chooses. Conscience SS shows signs of having his same mind and soul that he had as his mortal incarnation but he also shows that he isn't completely there. It took it awhile to realize the sight of the Lookout and his own home. During its departure it even forgot who Memori was for a brief moment. It rarely talks despite knowing every language ever amongst the dimensions. It also can be in a conversation then just walk off as if nothing was happening. Sometimes it starts mumbling about things that happened in other dimensions because he knows everything there is to know about everything and he just has to get that information out of his head sometimes. He will also randomly gaze at the sky, knowing that soon he wil have to leave again and dreads it. Or maybe he pleads to the Creator God to let him stay there longer. It is unable to smile through his "helmet face" and unable to show any emotion in general except when it leaves Earth. Every time it has to leave Earth it sheds only one tear. Wherever that tear lands becomes a "Celestial Lake" that holds water that can heal the wounds of any being no matter how hurt they are. Breaking the curse SS grew tired of his new job. He missed his old, carefree life he had back on Earth. He missed his friends and family. And he missed the rush of taking on a tough opponent. So, SS made a deal with the Creator God. If he defeated the God in a fight then he would be able to come and go into each world as he pleased. The Creator God agreed to this bet and the battle was underway. SS assumed his humanoid form an the Creator God did the same. The battle seemed pretty one sided at first, with the Creator God just hammering attacks on SS. The Creator God dealt heavy blow after heavy blow to SS, who was secretely just warming up. SS finally went on the offensive. SS used his mighty sword to block, strike, and slash his opponent. SS fired many powerful blasts at the Creator and he was startled at SS' power. The true battle had finall started to begin. The two sides began to appear evenly matched. The Creator dealing a massive blow then SS dealing a massive blow. The two had multiple beam struggles and neither showed any signs of losing. The Creator was surprised by SS' determination. SS was not intimidated at all by his opponent. He was now close to the same power as the Creator of existance. The Creator had decided that he was going to end the fight so he charged up a powerful beam that used up all of his energy and fired it at SS. SS simply let the blast hit him. This turned out to be the Creator's greatest mistake. The way the Creator designed SS' new form was that it would be able to get stronger from obervsation and contact with anything that provided new knowledge. So, when the Creator used his energy in the blast, SS was able to understand what the Creator's true power was and become stronger because of it. SS then fired a blast back at 10x the power of the Creator's. The Creator was annihilated. SS left right then and departed back to Earth.